The invention relates generally to air conditioning or refrigeration systems and, more particularly, to a base pan that supports the components of such air conditioning or refrigeration systems.
Typically, a refrigerant compressor of an air conditioning unit is mounted to a base pan. Portions of the base pan have a reduced thickness as a result of thinning during the manufacturing process. During shipment, the compressor tends to vibrate more violently than during normal operation of the air conditioning unit. Such significant vibrations can lead to failure in the piping system and other system components due to the high stresses generated, particularly on the area of the base pan having a reduced thickness. Air conditioning units of this sort are shipped from the factory with the compressor “tied down” tightly against the base pan to prevent damage while the unit is in transit. However, vibration of a “tied down” compressor may still lead to failures in the air conditioning unit. In addition, tying down the compressor requires additional time when preparing the air conditioning unit for shipment and then when installing the unit to tighten and loosen the compressor, as needed.